sannfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Wars
Castle Wars is a combat-orientated minigame that is similar to "Capture the Flag". It is west of Yanille. Travel Castle Wars is found in the south-west corner of Kandarin and may be accessed via the Minigame Teleport found in the spellbook. You can also make your way to castle wars by travelling west from Yanille. Objective The goal of Castle Wars is to gain the most points for your assigned team. To do this, you must capture the opposing team's standard from their home base, and bring it back to your own home base, gaining one point for your team. You can injure, and kill players on the opposing team, including the one carrying a standard. Requirements As Castle Wars is primarily a combat-based minigame, high combat stats are an advantage. However, one can still join with low stats. You cannot bring a cape or head gear into Castle Wars however. You also cannot bring any food (potions are allowed). Depending on what your role is during the game, your equipment will vary. If you plan to gain points for your team, you would want to bring armour that is best against magic. If you plan to defend your base, you would gear up accordingly. If you intend to use Melee, high Strength, HP, Attack, and Defence are crucial. Using Prayer would be a huge advantage as well, as many players using Magic will attempt to stop you. Be aware that there will be many players using Magic, and bringing armour that is protective against Magic would be smart. If you intend to use Magic, a high Magic level will suffice. Equip magic-boosting armour to gain the better hand. If you intend to use Range, just a high Range level will do fine. Many people that use Range usually protect their base, and stay away from the action. How to Play Each game lasts for 20 minutes. You are allowed to leave the game any time you want to, via your home base exit portal. When you first start the game, you will be in your home base's spawn room, with 2 energy barriers as exits. Only your team can pass through these barriers. Inside the spawn room lies a table, where you can obtain bandages from to heal you in the minigame. They will dissapear when the game is finished. The goal of the minigame is to capture the opposing team's standard and bring it back to your own standard base, gaining one point for your team. Depending on what your role is in the game, you may charge for the opposing team's standard in attempt for a point, or defend your home base against the opposing team's players. At the end of the game, teams are rewarded with tickets. The amount of tickets rewarded depend on the team's result. *If you win, you gain 5 tickets. *If you lose, you gain 1 ticket. *If the game is a draw, both teams gain 2 tickets. Rewards Rewards include the following: Category:Minigames